User talk:The Midna
)?|20:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC)}} Contributions. Not to pry, but are you ever going to contribute to the wiki? Or just edit your user page? - Count Caterpie 19:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well I really need help reverting today's vandalism. And I noticed you logged in, so I was just wondering if you'd help. That's why I asked. --- Count Caterpie 19:45, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Everything done by "BassJapas". He removed a lot of link brackets and we need them back. Thanks. --- Count Caterpie 20:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh I believe you, I know you're a respectable member on other wikis. However, I am only a sysop. I'd have to get MG (our B'crat) over here. - Count Caterpie 20:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC)\ Well, she made a lot of edits. There are still more at the beginning of the day. So if you press the "Show the last 250 edits" button, you'll find more. - Count Caterpie 20:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I think we got it all. Thanks for you help. --- Count Caterpie 21:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Did you need something? --- Count Caterpie 20:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi I've been trying to contact you for the past few days. Can you please come on the irc....not the Zelda one, the other one. Sometime today maybe? You can even just idiol there, if I'm gone. Thanks -[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Sorry if I worried you, cause I was acting strange. Apparentally I was extremly dehighdrated and hadn't had any water for the past 2 days. Once I got some I felt better. Sorry that I was acting all bizzare for that bit. :) -[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The Proposal I have read the proposal about the no PCing act between the two channels and I saw that I have to message you at a wikia in order to communicate with you, or request we speak on a diffrent channel created for the purpose. Gardimuer and I have talked it over and we have both come to the agreement that this proposal is incredibly foolish and pretty stupid (and I'm just talking about the proposal) on your guy's part. Same with the other agreements and proposals, they are not thought out right... Now look, I'm not angry or even frustrated, it is your channel after all. Have whatever rules you think you need, but to punish an entire channel (wikia-bioshock) over one bad relation between two people (me and BassJapas) does not seem like a smart move. Same goes with you and me, just because I have a bad relation with her does not mean it has to interfere with whether or not we can talk. In fact, getting permission from her to PC you only caused more fights, which was why it was a bad agreement (even though the other half of it was missing) Gardimuer has already told me that she will not follow this proposal and that I can PC anyone on your channel as long as I do not have a bad relation with that person and they don't mind. Feel free to drop into our channel to talk with me or Gardimuer (though she will be away for most of the day) or create a channel where we can disscuss this. I would prefer that Jazzi not come along with you, if you decide to come, because she has already proven twice that she cannot maintain an approprite civil attitude during these disscusions we have. If you wish to keep everything as it is, than that's your choice. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Question Question Hiya Midna. I was wondering, how do you do thumbnails for you signature. -PenguinDude 02:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC)